


Secrets and Lies

by black_tea



Series: The Masks We Wear [6]
Category: Mindhunter (TV 2017)
Genre: (the Fords are questionable not Bill and Nancy), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bill Fesses Up, Bill has ways of making Holden talk, Family Issues, Foreplay, M/M, Questionable Parents, alpha!Bill Tench, omega!Holden Ford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: Now that Atlanta is over and work is less of a whirlwind, Holden can no longer put off a visit to his parents. Meanwhile, Bill and Nancy attempt to set up a plan for co-parenting, which is complicated when the truth finally comes out.
Relationships: Holden Ford/Bill Tench
Series: The Masks We Wear [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803040
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	Secrets and Lies

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Tuesday everybody! I wrote this story and the next one awhile ago, and had to sit on them to keep the story arc in order. This one is a longer one shot - it didn't make sense to break it up.

**Tuesday**

Bill could hear the rise and fall of his mate's voice from the other room. Though curious, he decided he did not need to listen in on Holden's telephone conversation with his parents. Holden's childhood was still something of a mystery. He spoke to his parents regularly, his mother in particular. He never complained about them, but he didn't say much about them either. They knew about his relationship with Bill, since Holden had been forced to tell them he had moved and had a new phone number. His mother clearly hadn't been pleased with her son's new living arrangements, but Holden hadn't elaborated. Bill had spoken once to his mother when he answered the phone before Holden. She sounded pleasant enough, so perhaps she had adjusted to the idea of Holden's alpha 'boyfriend.' Maybe. Bill had begun harboring some suspicions. 

Holden appeared in the kitchen trying to look calm, but his scent read as anything but. “Don't forget – I'm taking a long weekend to visit my parents.”

“OK.” Bill replied, uncertain why this should be a source of anxiety. “Are you all right?”

“Yes.” Holden sounded very positive. He did not look very positive. 

“Is there something you want to tell me?” He asked, starting to worry a little. “You don't need to take a Valium, because you're visiting your parents, do you?” He teased in order to cover his concern.

“No, of course not.” He leaned back against the counter next to Bill, restlessly jiggling his foot.

“Holden, are you going to tell me what's going on or not?”

“A lot has changed since the last time I saw them. I'm not sure how they're going to take it, or how much effort I should make to soften the blow.” When it became clear that Bill wasn't entirely sure what he was referring to, he continued. “The last time I saw them, I was dating girls and behaving like a beta. Now I have a mate and look like a typical omega.”

“Ah.” Bill rested a hand on his mate's shoulder. “I don't know what to tell you, since I don't really know your parents aside from several embarrassing stories about your mother.”

“There's not much to tell.”

“Yet, you smell anxious and keep fidgeting.” Bill pointed out. He turned to face his mate. “You're a grown man, it's up to you how you want to behave. I'm sure they know you're an omega.”

“Ah, yes, they do.” He reached out and rubbed Bill's arm.

“So there you go.”

**Thursday**

Bill drove him to the airport and kissed him goodbye. Holden couldn't help but feel a little forlorn as he watched his mate make his way back through the stream of travelers. He still hadn't decided on a course of action. He knew his natural mannerisms would distress his mother, but he had rapidly come to prefer them. The idea of going back and hiding himself again was painful. He boarded the plane to Illinois and hoped he was mistaken about his mother.

He settled into the window seat with a book, well used to traveling at this point. He preferred to have Bill with him, but Bill had to work. Besides, his mate's presence would only add further complication. It was better to let his parents get used to the idea first before springing Bill on them. _Or maybe it's springing them on Bill._ Bill was older and a quintessential alpha, Holden smiled fondly at the thought, and Bill's interpersonal skills were not going to be enough to save that situation. He read for awhile and then stared out at the puffy clouds and patchwork landscape. Watching the world go by outside the little oval window calmed him. That calm promptly fled as the plane began it's decent towards the airport.

He disembarked, returning a nod of recognition to an alpha traveling with his mate, and looked around for a family member. _Ah, there he is._ He waved to catch his father's attention and hurried over. 

His father, John, was a tall spare man. Holden thought though he mostly took after his mother's side of the family, his father was the reason he hadn't ended up being 5'6” or 5'7”. An embrace, a handshake.

“It's good to see you.” His father smiled. “How was the flight?”

“Smooth.” Holden caught his father attempting to watch him without being obvious, and he sighed inwardly. He hadn't even thought about correcting his mannerisms. Outside of work, being omega was becoming second nature. 

“Your mother will be thrilled to see you. How is work? Still traveling a lot?”

“Yeah, it's a little calmer at the moment but the year as a whole... I feel like I've spent more time away than at home. You get used to it after awhile, but it was discombobulating at first.”

They drove to his parents' home, and it felt like every mile took Holden farther from Bill and his present life and closer to his childhood. It wasn't the most comfortable feeling, and suddenly he wished Bill was with him. _Don't be ridiculous. His presence wouldn't help...but I would feel better._ He tried not to give away his nervous state and attempted to sit still and not awkwardly chatter. He was mostly successful. _What is wrong with me? They're just my parents. I never feel like this coming home. So much has changed..._

His mother immediately came to the door and pulled him into a tight hug, and guilt welled up. They were going to find out that he wasn't the person they wanted him to be. “Honey, it's good to see you.” She stepped back to get a good look at her only child. “You look well, stand up straight, though. There you go.” She smiled. “Can I get you anything?”

“Thanks, I'm fine. I just need to call Bill and let him know I got here safely.”

“Here, I'll take your bag.” His father offered, taking command of the suitcase.

Holden rang Bill at work, assuming he'd still be there and left a message saying he would call back later. He then made his way to the kitchen to grab a glass of water. “How is your...boyfriend?” His mother asked, sounding genuinely curious, if a little unsure.

_That's something I suppose._ “Good. We couldn't both be off at once, so he's stuck working.”

“How did you go from dating girls to an alpha? Sorry, but I've been wondering. It's quite a change.”

_A monumental change. Bill is the polar opposite of every person I've ever dated._ “I met Bill.” He shrugged. “You meet the right person, and that's that.”

“Aren't you getting ahead of yourself a little?” Her voice held all the doubt a parent could have for their child's decision making ability.

“Well, we work together. I've known him for over a year now, and it's different with alphas and omegas.” _Not what she wants to hear._

“You have medication for that.”

“Mom!” He exclaimed, suddenly feeling like an awkward teenager again. Then in a calmer voice, “there's a lot more to it than that.” 

His mother was giving him _that_ look, and it was as if sixteen years fell away. “Honey, trust me, don't jump into anything, and don't let him bite you.”

Holden desperately needed to say something, but he found himself with nothing relevant that could possible steer the conversation in a less dangerous direction. The silence and the look on his face must have given him away, because his mother was looking suspicious.

“Holden Ford, did you let that man bite you?” Her voice was stern, her stare piercing.

_Don't say it! Lie, lie!_ “Yes. He's not my boyfriend, he's my mate.” _Dammit! How does she do that?_

“What was that?” His father reappeared at the worst possible moment.

“Apparently, your son has gone and gotten himself bitten.” She crossed the room, which was starting to feel cramped, to her errant offspring. “Here, let me see.”

“Mom!” He protested. “Careful, it's still healing.” 

She gently, but firmly pushed away the hand that was gripping the collar of his shirt protectively and undid the buttons at the neck so she could pull it aside and inspect the damage. “Oh, Holden! That had to be painful. What a barbaric thing to do!”

“It wasn't painful under the circumstances.” He pointed out, deciding no one needed a reminder of what those circumstances were. 

“It's unsanitary, have you seen a doctor?” She gently probed the edges of the healing bite.

“It's not unsanitary. Alphas have a compound in their saliva that's released during rut that acts as an antibacterial agent. It's healing normally – no need to seek medical care.” _Too much information, Holden. If she only knew how thrilled my doctor is going to be about this._

“Isn't that awfully fast?” His father asked, feeling like he needed to contribute something to the conversation, but unsure what that should be. He looked back and forth between his wife and son, uncomfortable with the subject.

“Not really, we've known each other for awhile. Can we go sit down, if we're going to talk about this?” He suggested. He was beginning to feel suffocated. Holden also hoped, it would be enough to shake his mother's attention off the bite that he felt proud of. Its presence meant Bill loved him.

His mother sat next to him on the sofa, as if by proximity she could draw out all her son's secrets. “This is a completely normal thing.” Holden attempted to reassure her.

“Then why are you ashamed?”

Holden blinked, confused. “Ashamed? Why would I be ashamed? I just didn't want to drop it on you as soon as I walked in the door.” That wasn't entirely true. He had hoped it wouldn't come up at all.

“Honey, you aren't even looking at me.”

_Oh, that. Why doesn't she realize..._ “I'm an omega, it's not natural for me to make direct eye contact. I play the beta at work, but it's stressful to keep it up all the time.”

His mother huffed gently. “That was true when you were seven, eight years old. You're thirty, and you have such pretty eyes. You should let people see them.” She cradled his face in her hand and lifted his chin to bring his gaze up to her face. Holden immediately tensed. The only person allowed to do that was Bill, and Bill only did so in order to kiss him or scent his neck. Sensing her son's distress, she dropped her hand. “We'll talk about it later. How's work?”

Holden lay in the narrow twin bed that night and wondered how someone with a college education, a career, and a mate could be zapped back to childhood in an eye blink. Stepping off that plane had been stepping back in time. _It's just a lot for them to take in. I haven't seen them in a while, so any change is going to stand out. And to be fair, I wasn't very forthcoming about Bill. I could have been honest from the beginning. Now that everything is out in the open, they'll probably drop it._

* * *

Bill ordered a cup of coffee and waited for his ex-wife. They had taken to meeting informally in a neutral setting to discuss their son. It wasn't comfortable, but divorce didn't change their relationship to Brian. They had to keep lines of communication open. He thought over what he was going to tell Nancy. He and Holden lived together. If he was going to be spending time with Brian, it meant that Brian was going to be around Holden too. He couldn't keep this kind of thing from Nancy, and it would be even more dangerous to hide it from Dr. Moritz. And to be fair, if the tables were turned, he would want to know.

Nancy walked in a few minutes later, dressed neatly with sunglasses perched atop her curly mane. She saw Bill and made her way over. She greeted him, a little coolly, but didn't seem to harbor any real anger. _Yet._ Bill thought. He had no illusion about what was coming. 

“How are you and Brian?” He asked, genuinely interested. While he would have preferred for things to end differently between them, an ending of some kind had been vital. He held no ill feelings.

“I'm fine, just sold a house. Brian's doing OK, considering.”

“Are we still planning to go ahead with every other weekend?” Bill asked. He had let Nancy take the reigns where custody was concerned. She had always been the best when it came to their troubled son, but he also knew what it was like to grow up without a father. He wanted better for Brian.

She nodded. “If you're willing to be serious about it. It'll be good for him to have his father in his life. You're still keeping the house?”

“Yes, it's the easiest thing to do, and it might be less upsetting for Brian. It's a familiar place.”

“I agree.” Her tone was clipped, but so far there was nothing combative in her words or demeanor.

_She just wants what's best for our son._ “Nance, there's something you need to know. I was going to bring it up with Moritz next session, but I didn't want to spring anything on you.”

“Oh, and what is that, Bill?” She had gone from cool, to being on the defensive.

Bill sighed, there was no good way to say this. “As you know, I'm an alpha...”

“Yes, I've been made very aware of that fact, thank you.”

“Nancy, I took a mate.” There, quick and clean. Like a band-aid.

“You did what? That was...fast.” Her expression changed from surprise to anger as the pieces began to slot into place. She leaned forward, voice low and hard. “Bill Tench, we've only been separated for a few months. There is no way you met someone and and...did whatever it is alphas and omegas do that fast.”

“Nance, we didn't...” Bill groped for the right words. “Bond until after you left.”

“Semantics.”

He shrugged. “In part.” It wasn't entirely factual. The bonding process had begun before that, he just hadn't bitten Holden until after his wife's departure. However, that was more explanation than Nancy wanted or needed. “I am what I am, and I can't change that. I was foolish to think it didn't matter, and we should have had a serious conversation about it before...but then everything blew up, and it wasn't the time...” _And I was a coward, and I'm going to pay for it now._

“So if everything with Brian magically got better, you would have left us?”

“You left me.” Bill pointed out. “I came home to an empty house and no idea where you and Brian had gone. Nancy, we were in trouble for awhile. Neither of us were happy.” He thought he might have made a reasonable point, but a look of dawning comprehension and horror flitted across her face.

“Now I know why you didn't want to tell me Holden was omega--”

“Nancy...” Bill replied calmly, though he felt anything but. _It's all coming out now._

“How long? Never mind, I don't want to know.”

“Nance...”

“He's practically a baby!” 

“He's really not.” Bill sighed. “He's a thirty year old man.”

Nancy suddenly straightened, expression upset. “Is this because we couldn't have a child together?” She asked, her voice lower.

“What?” Bill hadn't been expecting that one. “No! Of course not. We're not jumping right in to a new baby – not with everything else that's going on right now.” He genuinely felt awful that Nancy believed he would leave her over their fertility issues. 

She relaxed slightly. “I had to know.” She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. “I can't deal with this right now. I can't deal with _you_ right now.”

Nancy stood sharply and glared down at her ex-husband. “I'll see you Friday, Bill.” Her heels clacked sharply on the floor as she stormed out. _That went about as well as to be expected._

**Friday**

His mother fussed with the neckline of his t-shirt. “Hmmm?” Holden looked up from his book.

“It's showing.”

“That's OK, it can show.” Now that the secret was out, he didn't see a reason to hide the bite mark.

“But, Holden, people will be able to see it. They'll know.”

“Know what? That I'm omega? That I have a mate? I'm old enough that people assume that anyway, that I have a mate.” He clarified.

His mother sipped her coffee calmly. “If you were at work...”

“I wear suits to work – it isn't going to come up. I'm not intentionally hiding it, I just...it's normal to wear a suit?” Holden was flummoxed. He had assumed that the conversation had ended last night. Bill bit him, the mark wasn't going away – that was the point, after all. There was no reason to keep discussing it.

His mother sighed, as if her offspring were being especially dense. “I'm just saying, you're putting a lot of...personal information out there.”

“That I have a mate? You and Dad wear wedding bands.” _Ah, a comparison she'll understand._

“Exchanging rings is part of a wedding ceremony. You don't get a bite during a ceremony.”

“Oh, ah! Yeah.” He thought for a moment. “But, there is an expectation surrounding the wedding night. Historically speaking, a marriage wasn't valid until it was consummated. There is a natural assumption that people are intimate with their partners.” _I don't want to talk about this with my mother._

“But a marriage is entered into with both parties capable of consenting to the proceedings.”

“I see what you're worried about. It wasn't like that at all. Bill had my permission, we discussed everything before hand.” _You know, like adults. Because we are two sane adults capable of making informed decisions regarding our sex lives._ Holden chalked his mother's confusion up to heat suppressants not being available to her own parents. She didn't realize just how much freedom to plan they gave couples. 

When his mother didn't immediately answer, he assumed she had gotten what she wanted – reassurance that her son hadn't done something irreversible in the heat of the moment, and that Bill hadn't taken advantage of him. “In that case, I really don't understand.”

“Huh?” 

“It's one thing to be heat addled...that... happens. It's another to willingly choose this.” She sat forward, regarding him closely. “We raised you, tried to give you the tools to not have to. To have a different sort of life. A better life.”

“There's nothing wrong with my life, I'm just not a beta.” _Oh my god, she would rather Bill mate and bite me without my consent than have me choose to live as an omega._ His insides squirmed uncomfortably at the realization. He made a lot of excuses for his mother regarding the way he was raised. It had been easy at first when he was younger. Lately it had become more difficult. Now he didn't know what to think. It was difficult to say his mother just wanted what was best for him when she said things like this. 

He spoke to Bill on the phone that night. “Are you OK?” Bill asked, sounding suspicious.

“Of course. Everything's fine.” Holden replied. “Why wouldn't I be?”

“I don't know, because you've been odd since Tuesday night, and you sound off now.”

“I just miss you, that's all.”

After his parents had gone to bed, Holden went hunting for one of the old photo albums he knew his mother kept. He eventually found it stuffed between some old magazines and a Webster's Dictionary. He pulled it out, brushing the dust from the top and spine. Holden settled himself on the floor and began flipping through the pages. There were photographs of his grandparents when they were young, the black and white images a little faded with time. They wore the serious expressions that people in old photographs always seemed to have. Several later images showed them surrounded by their growing brood of children. He knew few of his aunts and uncles well. Most he only knew as names, if that. He was aware that some had been born alpha or omega, as was to be expected from alpha/omega parents. 

He wondered, not for the first time, what his mother's life had been like. They hadn't been a wealthy family, but she hadn't grown up destitute either. Maybe a little cramped in a small home with a lot of children. He had some memories of his maternal grandparents, but he hadn't seen much of them after he turned seven or eight. Holden couldn't remember anything unhappy, just disconnected images of people who were pleased to see him. He had felt safe there. There hadn't been any pressure or people trying to constantly correct his behavior.

He thought of the Pandora's Box analogy again. There was a lot lurking beneath the surface of his family life, he was sure of it, but he didn't know how deep he wanted to delve. It was enough to know that his mother hadn't been happy growing up, and it had affected the way she viewed her son. He slid the album back into it's place and went to bed.

* * *

Bill didn't know what to expect when he joined Nancy and Brian for the appointment with Dr. Moritz. He hoped that a good nights sleep and a little time to think might have cooled some of Nancy's initial anger. But realistically, it wasn't likely. Not only that, but she wasn't going to want Dr. Moritz knowing about Holden. Her way of coping with the situation was to try and tell Moritz and Brian's caseworker what they wanted to hear, even if it was bending the truth or lying by omission. He could understand the impulse. She thought she was protecting her child, but it was a dangerous path to take. Bill himself was learning the hard way the results of not being forthcoming.

 _It's ironic. First I was the one that wanted to avoid taking my kid to a shrink, now it's Nancy that's having trouble with it._ This thing that happened to his son, it was too big for he and Nancy to deal with alone. Nancy's love and protectiveness was getting in the way, and Bill himself didn't possess an adequate understanding of mental health issues. 

Nancy greeted him coldly. Not just cool, but glacier cold, and predictably his son shied away a little. That was nothing new, though. He had never been completely comfortable with Bill, and Bill had never known how to facilitate their communication. Moritz spoke to Brian first, who, if nothing else, seemed more comfortable with the psychiatrist than he had previously.

“He's not wetting the bed as often,” Nancy said. The first words she had spoken to Bill since her terse hello.

“That's progress, then.”

“Look, I don't know if you should say anything to Dr. Moritz about what you told me yesterday.” She couldn't seem to bring herself to be more specific. “It might look bad. There's no way it won't look bad.”

“And if he finds out? That will look worse. Besides, these visits are for Brian's benefit. Lying about things isn't going to help him.”

“You're one to talk about lying,” She hissed.

“I'm trying to do the right thing now,” Bill replied. He couldn't blame his ex-wife, but that didn't make the situation any less frustrating. They needed to be able to talk and behave like adults.

Eventually Moritz stuck his head out of the office door. “If I could talk to the two of you now.” 

“Why don't you come play with the toys out here, so Mommy and Daddy can talk to the doctor.” Nancy coaxed their son.

“How are you Bill? Anything new? Do you two know how you're planning to work out visitation?” Moritz asked pleasantly. 

“We were talking about me having him every other weekend.” Bill volunteered, wondering if that was even on the table now.

“I don't know, about that. It's not been decided,” Nancy said, trying to appear less agitated.

“Hmmm...consistency is important to children, and having the presence of both parents in his life can help him feel more secure. Is there a particular issue?” He looked between them at Bill's resignation and Nancy's obvious anger.

“Ah yes, there was something I did want to bring up. It's a little sensitive.” He glanced meaningfully at his ex-wife. “But since it could – will have an effect on Brian, I thought you should know.” He wondered if Moritz suspected what was coming to some degree. _We must look like a pair of open books right now._

“Yes, definitely.” Moritz nodded. “Please, go ahead.”

“Bill,” Nancy hissed.

“I have a mate now, and since we live together...”

Moritz didn't look at all surprised. “I wondered if it was something like that. It's not at all surprising. This tends to happens in alpha/beta relationships. The fact that it took this long is really a testament to your dedication to the marriage, both of you.”

Bill glanced at Nancy who looked like she had been hit with a bucket of cold water. _It can't be easy to hear that. That he's so understanding._

“I agree with Bill, it needed to be brought up. Any partner you two have will end up interacting with Brian.” He turned to Bill. “I would like to meet him, if possible.”

“That would be fine.”

**Saturday**

The next day Holden's father pulled him aside. “Son,” he began. “Could you make a little more of an attempt – for your mother. She worries about you.”

“I'm not sure what you mean?”

“You know, try and act more like your normal self.” He squeezed Holden's shoulder to show he wasn't angry. He usually wasn't. He never really understood alphas and omegas, having little direct experience himself outside of his son. He just assumed his wife was correct. It made for an easier home life.

'This is normal. That's what I've been trying to get across.” 

His father just gave him a look. “Holden, you've completely changed since the last time we saw you. You've always been a bright kid. Surely you can see why this is a cause for concern.”

Guilt trickled down from Holden's chest to settle uncomfortably in his belly. He had only ever tried to make his parents happy, to not worry or embarrass them. On some level, Holden knew that he, and not his father, was correct, but it wasn't enough to outweigh years of family history.

“We know this isn't what you're really like, so why don't you come back to us?” He gave Holden's shoulder a little affectionate shake.

“OK, sure.”

After that he he did his best to adopt the same facade he used at work. _I do this all the time anyway._ He told himself, but this was more personal than work, and the pressure felt greater. Every time his parents' eyes rested on him, he knew they were looking for any outward sign that he wasn't behaving 'normally.' They went out for dinner and appeared like any other beta family. His mother seemed more relaxed, and by extension his father. It assuaged some of his guilt, and he told himself it was worth it to have his parents not worry.

His mother didn't bring up his change in behavior or Bill for the rest of the visit, though she always adjusted his shirt, if it slipped to show the edges of the bite. She had what she wanted. She had her son back, the one that allowed her to pretend she had given birth to a nice, normal, socially acceptable beta child. Holden told himself not to think that way, that he was just stressed and possibly misinterpreting her motives. It was easy to misinterpret betas. It was easy to give her the benefit of the doubt. After all, he always had.

He found himself thinking about the photo album that night and the relatives he barely knew. He got up and padded to the kitchen, quietly opening the drawer that held the collection of rubber bands, pens, paperclips and other random detritus. It also contained his mother's address book. He quietly closed the drawer, feeling like having to explain his actions wouldn't be a good thing. He flipped through it – there were names he didn't know, others that had been scratched out, or a new address or phone number added.

_Ah, there._ Miller, Will. Holden had some memories of his uncle, an alpha with a mate and at the time, daughter who was two years older than Holden. He remembered hunting for Easter eggs with her and another cousin around the same age at his grandparents' house. He couldn't have been older than seven or eight at the time. He tore out a page from the small notepad on the counter, the one his mother used for grocery lists, and copied down the phone number. He wasn't sure exactly what he was going to do with it, but he felt like he ought to have it...just in case. 

There weren't very many pictures of William Miller in the album. There was one with Holden and his cousin, and another with William and his mate and daughter shortly after her birth. He showed up occasionally in other family photos, but after a certain point, it was as if they ceased to exist. He carefully returned everything to it's proper place, folded the paper, and tucked it into his wallet. Just in case.

* * *

Bill sat in bed reading, or trying to read. It was strange in the house without Holden. It was funny, his neat, tidy mate in many ways took up little space, yet his presence in the home was unmistakable. It wasn't unpleasant having time and space to himself for a day, but he was more than ready to have Holden back. It was too quiet, and it felt strange sleeping without the omega sprawled half on top of him.

By the end of the session with Moritz, it sounded like Nancy was willing to stick with the initial every other weekend. It would be better for Brian to have both parents in his life, full stop, and it was unrealistic to think that he and Nancy would both remain single forever. Besides, while she could throw up complaints that there had been infidelity, that Bill was older than Holden, she didn't actually express concern about Holden being around her son.

_There's nothing threatening about him. He has the power to stick his foot in his mouth and piss people off, but you'd never suspect him of hurting anyone._ He had the suspicion that Holden might actually do better with Brian than Bill himself. He remembered the night Nancy had him and Debbie over for dinner. Holden had no trouble interacting with Brian. _Maybe they can relate to each other. Two hurt people...now why did I think that?_ It was a disquieting thought that someone might have harmed his mate, but his once formless suspicions were starting to take shape. Holden's mouth didn't always have an off switch, and Bill came to realize that if he listened carefully, he'd let things slip. He badly wanted his mate safe beside him in bed. 

**Sunday**

Bill was waiting for Holden at the gate, and quickly pulled him into a rough hug. “It's good to see you.” He inhaled the scent of his mate, and noted the stress that came through. Holden squeezed him back, arms firm around his middle. Bill gently stepped back and held him at arms length for a minute, so he could study his mate. “Are you OK?” 

“Sure, just tired from traveling.” Holden smiled.

Bill gave him a dubious look and steered him out of the airport with a hand resting comfortably on the small of Holden's back. Holden kissed him soundly on the mouth as soon as they were in the car, one hand rubbing Bill's thigh. While Bill enthusiastically supported his mate groping him, though maybe not sitting in a parking lot, something was going on other than Holden being horny. His scent was one part arousal and one part stress. 

“You are not OK.” Bill patted his hand consolingly before placing it back on the omega's lap. “I can smell it. Want to get something to eat? There's something I want to discuss with you anyway, and I have a feeling once we get home there's not going to be a lot of talking going on.” He couldn't help but smirk at that, more than happy to give Holden whatever physical reassurance and comfort he needed. 

“Sure, sounds good.” He reached out and laid a reassuring hand on Holden's leg, glad to have his mate back.

He explained the situation with Nancy and Brian over dinner. Holden listened with his intent, sympathetic expression that Bill found rather sweet. “Are you OK meeting with Dr. Moritz?”

“Of course. It's the right thing to do. I'm sorry everything came out like this,” he added. 

“It was going to eventually,” Bill said stoically. “We share parenting duties, and she's met you before. She'd put the pieces together as soon as she caught sight of you.” He studied Holden for a moment. “So, how are your parents?”

“They're fine.”

Bill gestured for Holden to please continue, and the omega shifted in his seat. “Everything's fine. You don't believe me.”

He smiled at his mate. “Not for a second.”

Bill had barely got the door closed before Holden was kissing him passionately on the mouth. He grabbed the omega by the waist, and pushed him up against the door and trapping him there with his body, while seizing his hands and pinning them above Holden's head. Holden made a sound of approval, enjoying the show of strength. Bill gave him a slow, sensual kiss and brought his mouth next to Holden's ear.

“What's gotten into you tonight?” Bill's voice was low and warm.

“Can't I just want my mate to fuck me?” He responded, pressing his body into Bill who could feel the omega's erection through his pants.

“Of course.” Bill nibbled as his earlobe. “But you smell...interesting, and your behavior lately, well.” He pressed lingering kisses to Holden's neck.

Holden wriggled against him. Bill's weight pressing him to the door frustrated his attempts to move things along. “Bill, please...I know you want to as well.”

Bill smiled. “Of course I do, but I have more patience than you do. So, why don't you tell me what's going on?” He covered Holden's mouth with his own in a much more demanding kiss. “I can do this all night.” He added, when they broke apart to breathe. This was an exaggeration on Bill's part. He really just wanted Holden naked, but the omega didn't need to know that. He released one of Holden's hands to slide his own between them to rub and squeeze his mate's cock through his pants.

_“Bill,”_ he whined, and the alpha kept up the teasing pressure for a moment more before reclaiming Holden's left wrist. Holden made a frustrated sound. “I can't believe you're doing this.”

“I'm not doing anything. I just asked you a simple question.” He nuzzled against Holden's neck, inhaling the scent of aroused omega. He managed to push the shirt collar away enough to suck a bruise into the base of his neck. He licked the spot when he was done, feeling his mate shiver against him.

“Maybe I'm just trying to reassert my identity.” Holden finally answered, sounding a little breathless. 

“Really? Interesting.”

Holden pressed hard against the hands pinning him. “Can we _please_ move this along now?”

“So impatient,” Bill commented, letting his hands fall to more gently grasp his waist and backing up a step so his mate could move. He did find Holden's answer telling, but like his needy mate, he was losing the ability to draw the proceedings out anymore. It would have to be a discussion for another time.


End file.
